


We'll Never Be Those Kids Again

by btichcraft



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, post 1.06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/btichcraft/pseuds/btichcraft
Summary: Josie hasn't eaten or slept since Josette buried her alive, Hope helps.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 4
Kudos: 147





	We'll Never Be Those Kids Again

It’s been a couple of days since Josie last ate or slept and Hope is worried. 

She hadn’t noticed Josie in any of their shared classes or seen her at meals but she just figured Josie was taking some time off and staying close to her family. Hope can’t imagine what Josie is going through, being buried alive by a monster wearing your birth mother’s face. 

Giving her space seemed like the best decision, the girls weren’t super close and had only really started their friendship so it made perfect sense until Lizzie came up to her after dinner asking Hope to talk to Josie. 

At first, Hope was reluctant, surely she wasn’t the best person for the job, but Lizzie insisted and now Hope is making mac n cheese at 11 pm. 

Hope carefully puts two servings of mac n cheese on a serving board and whispers a comfort spell into them both, infusing the food with her intentions.

The walk to the twins’ room is a bit of a trek from the kitchen but Hope manages fine, lightly knocking on their door hoping she doesn’t wake someone. 

The door inches open and a brunette with loose curls pops her head out. She looks confused when she sees Hope but notices the tray of food and motions for her to come in with a finger held up to her lips.

Hope tiptoes into their girls’ room, careful to avoid that one creaky floor plank, and follows Josie to her bed. 

“Hope, you didn’t have to,” She says. “I already ate.”

The brunette starts playing with her thumbs avoiding eye contact. 

“I think we both know you’re lying, Jo,” Hope replies offering her a bowl. 

“Hope,” she trails off unsure. 

The two have a silent fight over whether or not Josie will take the food, but the siphon concedes with a sigh and takes the bowl from Hope. 

Her face portrays pure disgust at the thought of eating anything but braves a spoonful for the sake of Hope. But Josie’s entire face changes after the first bite, clearly really enjoying her cooking. 

Hope gives her a small smile and grabs her own bowl. 

The two enjoy their food in silence, Josie all but shoveling the mac n cheese down. Hope starts to feel the calming effects of her incantation and knows Josie feels the same way.

The brunette places her empty bowl on the tray and leans back into her bed with a look of contentment on her face. 

Hope takes this as her cue to leave and starts picking up the dishes, really glad that she got Josie to eat something and calm down some. A hand reaches out and grabs Hope’s arm pulling the girl back down. 

“Stay,” she whispers half asleep. 

She sits back down on the bed giving Josie’s hand a reassuring stroke letting her know she’s still there. It doesn’t take long before Josie is passed out, one hand outstretched towards Hope and the other clutching the talisman around her neck.

Hope again grabs the tray and quietly gets off Josie’s bed, making sure not to wake up either of the twins. And just as she reaches the door there’s a faint thank you coming from Josie’s direction.

Hope can’t help but smile as she closes the door.


End file.
